It is well known in the art to connect trailer lighting and trailer braking systems to towing vehicles via standardized connectors. The connector pins of current connectors have predefined signal assignments for vehicle and trailer subsystems including brakes lights, running lights, battery, ground, and trailer brakes. The trailer brake connector is commonly a blue wire and thus referred to herein as the “Blue Wire” or “Blue Wire Interface”. These signal wires, including the Blue Wire, are subject to shifts in ground levels between the trailer and the towing vehicle.
Under normal driving conditions the ground level of the Blue Wire is nearly constant. However, under certain conditions, these prior known systems cause voltage drops across the ground and power wires. When the Blue Wire provides power to trailer subsystems as trailer brakes, voltage drops result from braking events. The extent of a voltage drop depends upon such factors as the amount of electrical current needed for braking, the distance between a brake controller and trailer brakes, and the wire gauge. These voltage drops result in reduced braking force, even if the system may appear to function properly.